


Cherished

by freshywritescrap (freshiewrites)



Series: Legends of Vidow [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not LU, Pre-Relationship, might be continued, slight angst, these are gay hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshiewrites/pseuds/freshywritescrap
Summary: For a long time after the end of their adventures, Shadow had felt… well. Useless would have been an apt descriptor, but unwanted was the big one.
Relationships: Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Shadow Link/Vio Link
Series: Legends of Vidow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079732
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Cherished

**Author's Note:**

> this is just some sof warmth because i was in a mood lol
> 
> enjoy :D

For a long time after the end of their adventures, Shadow had felt… well. Useless would have been an apt descriptor, but unwanted was the big one.

The four heroes, used to his mischief and no longer needing his services, went on their own ways. All except Vio, who seemed… relieved to take his own path. Shadow had woken up to Vio packing his bags one morning, the three other heroes sound asleep, and for a moment, he felt something like fear… and not a little like heartbreak.

“Leaving me so soon, hero?” he asked, Vio turning to him with an expression that said he was being an idiot.

“Obviously not. If I’d waited for you to pack your bag, we would never have left before the sun rose.”

Well. Shadow guessed that made sense, in only the way Vio ever made sense. Skewed and strange, in all the ways that Shadow loved him for, and yet he’d never be able to tell him so. 

So he got up, got dressed, and disappeared into the shadow that Vio casted as he left the little home the three others had made for themselves, taking the worn path down into the valley. The dirt was firm under their heels, the sun high above them and the skies bluer than sapphires as Vio took him on their own little adventure, away from the lives and times of those who didn’t really care for them anymore.

Because while Vio had loved his brothers in arms… they were less family these days. Shadow had thought to ask, more than once, if something had happened to make Vio wish to escape as he had, but always forgot once he had the opportunity. 

It was late that night that Vio finally stopped, fatigue in his steps and sweat on his brow as he paid an innkeeper for a room. He sat heavily on the bed waiting for them, Shadow stepping out and watching him with keen eyes.

Vio was tired… and not just from their small day’s journey. 

“Should you be sleeping? I hear that’s something you mortals have to do.” He tried for snark, but it turned sour at the end. Vio sleeping meant that he wasn’t awake to bother Shadow with morals, or facts from the books he’d stashed in his bag, facts about plants and animals and the stars high above them.

In fact, if Vio hadn’t been so tired, Shadow was certain he’d have set up his little portable scope, right on the window sill of their room, perfect for peering up into the night sky.

Vio grinned, something in it old and sad. Something absolutely exhausted and Shadow couldn't for the life of himself figure out why.

“Yes, we do indeed have to sleep.” He paused, kicking off his boots and carefully placing them to the side as he slyly added a “But you are welcome to join me.”

Shadow felt his face warm as he scowled, but the offer was simply too good to pass up. Vio gave off heat like a furnace, and as the kind of being Shadow was… the chill of every day living was enough to make even him shiver when it got to be too much.

They’d grown in the habit of laying together, Vio’s head curled onto Shadow’s chest, their legs intertwined. The action of it made something inside of Shadow feel warm, so he took every opportunity he had to have that simple act of companionship.

So, as Vio laid in the bed, curling under the covers, Shadow took off his own boots, laying them carefully next to Vio’s before climbing into bed with him.

They slotted together like puzzle pieces, their combined warmth making everything else seem so very far away. Nothing mattered when they were together like this, and absolutely nothing would keep Shadow from protecting his Vio. 

Having the blessing of a fairy was one thing, but Shadow? He was a curse all on his own.

He listened, as Vio’s breathing evened out, his breaths turning to small snores as he rested from the day’s walk through the valley. He could hear the trees outside, whispering to each other, and he could see the barest peek through the window, the stars shining down on him like their own form of a blessing.

Vio was a blessing, that much was sure. 

And Shadow would do anything to earn it.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, consider leaving a comment :D
> 
> also check out my tumblr (freshie-writes) for more fandom content ^^


End file.
